Lovers of Old
by Roxburry Black
Summary: Prussia and America steal a sweet moment after a stressful meeting. Pure fluff and a pairing I've never explored before.


I do not own Hetlia

#$#$#

The moments were Prussia wanted nothing more than to eviscerate and destroy other nations were few and far between. Usually brought on by a sudden bout of bitchiness due to the offending countries behavior.

At the moment he was licking his lips and imaging punching England in the face…repeatedly and possibly with something heavy.

The reason-

Since the Fourth of July England had not relented or paused in his continuing abuse of America. Said nation had been snarking and insulting the Superpower quietly and loudly over a several day meeting.

Even though America had presented another terrible plan without a hope of usefulness Prussia knew it was a façade.

The stupid smile fabricated to fool silly nations into investing in his stupidity instead of his hidden intelligence,

The constant munching of burgers and fries a veil to disguise the culinary genius.

Noise and crafted chaos an illusion for those stupid enough to avoid venturing beyond the veil to discover the quiet sea.

A childish attitude to cover the behavior of a father.

Prussia knew…but England didn't.

The former nation couldn't quite blame England for his ignorance, very few nations truly new the American nation. But it didn't quite excuse his terrible attitude and treatment of the blond country. Prussia narrowed his eyes over the rim of his beer can at the Brit and scowled. Sitting next to France they were engaged in their "We-are-pretending-we-aren't-in-a-relationship" bickering. Cutting his red eyes over to America he found him quietly tapping a reply onto his phone. It was most likely a reply to a state who needed help for one reason or another.

"On your phone again America?" England interrupted loudly, every other nation turned to look at the bespectacled nation who was still typing.

"YUP!" America said without looking up, typing faster. Prussia frowned and checked his own phone as a text pinged.

TO: Prussia

FROM: Delaware

Texas blew up the shed. Please Advise.

Setting down his can he tried to ignore England's heckling and typed back.

To: Delaware

From: Prussia

How long would it take you guys to repair the whole thing?

It didn't take long for the state to reply.

To; Prussia

From: Delaware.

About 15 hours tops. We need to repair tools and part of Indy's car.

Prussia sighed and rubbed his nose. If the southern state didn't stay away from explosives Prussia was going to have unpleasant words with him.

To: Delaware

From: Prussia

Repair it and I'll distract Al. Does he know?

From: Delaware

To:Prussia

No, they're trying to get him to pick up some horribly difficult to find chocolate.

FROM: Prussia

TO: Delaware

Get working then. Good Luck

Delaware didn't reply, presumably because she was bullying her smaller and younger siblings into repairing the tool shed yet again. Prussia slid his phone into his pocket and looked up to find Germany had already called for an end for the day.

"Over already?" He snickered and Italy bounded up to the blond German and hugged him.

"Yes," Germany frowned, "You'd know this if you weren't on your phone on the time."

Prussia waved a hand, pretending to be bored but scouring the horde of departing nations for a certain country.

"I'll be along," he said, finding that America hadn't moved and was packing away papers into an already stressed briefcase. Germany left, towed behind an excited Italy, soon the room was empty save for the blond and albino.

America's blue eyes flicked up once to look up at him but he returned to his papers with alacrity Prussia sighed even if he understood. Their intimate relationship had ended almost a century ago. But through the intervening years they had met up every once in a while for comfort that could only be afforded by the other. When JFK had died, the wall had fallen and so on. Even if they had wanted to they could not have split completely. After the birth of Pennsylvania he hadn't been able to leave. Helping raise the 13 colonies had been a dream bordering fairy tale. As more states were added before and after their split he'd reappeared to offer another shoulder to lean and cry on and another ear or listening to tales of woe and another head to give advice.

Sometimes it was awesome hiding a whole other part of America from the world. Sometimes he just wanted to punch someone in the face and introduce them properly to Alfred. Just to see their reaction when they met the states and the true face of the western nation. Prussia wanted to shake them and yell at them. To tell them everything he knew of his friend and once lover, to make them appreciate him, to understand him.

But, he sighed and dropped his boots back to the ground, he would honor America's wish he keep the secret just that, a secret.

"Your still here," it was a question, not a statement.

"Yep," Standing up the German nation moved around the table.

"The kids want some chocolate from that store I can never find, "America pushed his glasses further up his nose and sniffed a little. "The one you spoil them from."

"Well," Prussia leaned against the table next to America's coffee cup, smirking, "Someone has to feed them chocolate before dinner."

"It gets them in trouble more often than not," America murmured, eyes still skimming the notes he'd taken, "And they want to know if you'll come over for a dinner sometime next week." Prussia snorted, idly fiddling with his iron cross. Coming over for dinner in the Jones household meant staying for a week, at minimum.

"Sure," he said, his left hand skipping over the table to land on America's hand then crawl up his arm until it rested on soft blond hair. "Anytime."

"And who texted you during the meeting?" America wasn't meeting his eyes, head still bent forward. Trailing a pale finger down to trace the superpowers jawline he drew it under his chin and tilted his head up. Prussia savored the wary expression on his former lover's features.

"Does it matter?" He asked, lowering his voice to sultry whisper. It had its desired effect. America swallowed but didn't pull away, his expression still wary bordering on "I'm-a-curious-and-dangerous-father-tell-me-all-you-know."

"Not really," America shrugged and started to pull back but a little pressure added to Prussia's finger stopped him. "What are you doing?"

"Arthur was being a douche today," Prussia whispered, leaning forward to ghost his lips over Alfred's.

"Arthur is always kind of a douche," America pointed out; sounding annoyingly clear minded for someone Prussia was trying to seduce.

"What I'm doing," Prussia said, his next kiss dry and chaste, "Is trying to remind you just how _awesome_ you are." Leaning over the started American he kissed him deeper, this time spicing it up.

"I thought we agreed," America said, leaning back into the chair and blushing, "We wouldn't do this."

"Hmm," Prussia hummed mind ticking off the many differences between the fake America and the real one sitting before him. His eyes and actions were calmer and his words smoother and deeper.

#$#$#$#$#$

Poland was sure his eyes had fallen out a few minutes ago because the scene before him couldn't actually be real. For America to be kissing Prussia and hold a whispered conversation it just didn't seem real. But the evidence was before him.

The two nations were talking about states like they were children and kissing like they were both dying. Stepping away he shook his head. The America he knew could not be the America standing before him.

The America he knew would rather die than kiss someone, would rather talk about long weekend trips with explosions rather than the sweet dinner for two they were actually discussing. Closing the door Poland drew away and wandered off to find Lithuania to discuss the new development because an idea had been stewing in his head since his last trip to New York.

#$#$#$

"This is a really bad idea," America said a little breathless from all the kissing, "No, really"

"For an old couple like us," Prussia muttered, trying to pull the superpower away from the table.

"We're not an old couple," Came the reply as he finally pulled away and settled his hands on Prussia's shoulders. "And Look Gilbert." The German looked up to soft, understanding eyes, "I appreciate the efforts but I knew how everyone would react. I'm used to it."

"Just because you are used to it doesn't mean it should continue," Prussia grumbled in truly Germany like fashion. America only grinned and pressed a light kiss to his pale nose.

"It's fine."

"But know that when England finds out he's going to blow a gasket."

"Remember that so when it happens you can take a video. The thirteen would just love that."

"Wouldn't they?" Prussia sighed a little before sagging against the younger country.

Moments like these were the ones he wanted to preserve. To pretend no one else existed. Then they'd both be happy.

#$#$3

Leave a thought or comment.


End file.
